


She is always like this

by peartheshame5



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peartheshame5/pseuds/peartheshame5
Summary: Deka finds Mhyrra in a terrible state. Tasia left her friend heartbroken and alone. Deka wants to help, and oh, she will.
Relationships: original female characters - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	She is always like this

**Author's Note:**

> These are my original characters for a WIP, although I probably won't publish it here because it sucks. In the meantime, enjoy this smut.

I pushed the doors of the crowded tavern. I scanned the room, in search of someone. My eyes locked with hers. 

I walked over, skipping away from drunk folk and trying not to drown in the sweet intoxicating scent of alcohol that floated in the air.

"How are you doing, Mhyrra?"

She didn't seem as drunk as I expected her to be, which was good. Lately, she had been drinking too much, and it had started to make me worry.

"Alright. Sit down, drink with me, Deka." She purred, locking her dark eyes with mine.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink tonight," I suggested, pulling a stool towards myself.

"Why is that? 'Cause I'm heartbroken? 'Cause I might never see Tasia again?"

"Exactly."

Her face was blank.

"Then where should I drown my pain?"

I hated her seeing her like this. Heartbroken. Desperate. Pessimistic.

"I don't know. But we can try-"

"Blaming it all on Tasia?" She cut me smiling looking all sad.

"It would work for me!"

"That's because you don't like her." she scoffed playfully.

"Yeah, you're right," I smirked. 

Right now, I just had to make her feel better. Mhyrra smiled at me, and without breaking eye contact she shouted:

"Boy! May I have the cheapest bottle in the house?"

"Coming right up!" Answered the bartender. 

That cracked me up. Even if that meant she was going to drink more. 

After Mhyrra got her dear bottle, who looked its price, the young woman said:

"It's going to be a long night, Deka Kentavros. And someone is going to have to keep an eye on me, 'cause, between this scotch and me, there's something going on."

"Sure thing." I laughed.

Mhyrra got up and extended her hand towards me.

"Get up." She ordered mischievously.

And, like a pure maiden, I blushed.

After leaving the Clan of Hares, Mhyrra had bought a room on top of a not-that-legal trade shop, in which she worked part-time. The place was horrendous and small but it didn't seem to bother her. "It's clean." She has once told me. And that's exactly where she guided me.

"Woah. I'm not going in there."

"Well, I need someone to carry me up the stairs..." Mhyrra pouted.

"Poor baby can't walk up to her house?"

"Poor wee lamb can't stand a non-luxurious place?"

"That's because yours is ugly."

"Get used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just carry me!" She exclaimed holding her bottle to her chest, which made her breasts more visible, for security I supposed. 

"Bride style?" She pleaded.

I took her legs and carried her over my shoulder.

"No! Not like this!" She laughed, hysterically. "Deka! Come on!"

I only put her on the ground in front of her door.

"You just know the right thing to make me mad, don't you?" She smiled, putting her long silky hair back in its place.

"I do know you," I admitted.

"Come in, then, to my horrible home!" She chimed.

The place was ridiculously small, and I immediately felt out of place. Mhyrra had tiny legs, but four steps were the only thing separating her from her bed. Which she sat on. I closed the door behind me and watched her pop the bottle open. She smelled the beverage.

"Wow, it really lives up to its price."

"Thank the gods you won't drink then!"

She scoffed:

"Yeah, right."And she took a long sip.

"Disgusting. But it still gives the same feeling."

Well, what the hell, I thought.

"Can I have some?" I asked, sitting by her side.

Mhyrra handed me the bottle, looking all happy and shit.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking me in the eyes. "For being here, and all."

"No problem..." I mumbled.

My heart started racing. No, I told myself, this is everyday Mhyrra. She always is like this. She isn't obviously flirting with me. But I didn't want to believe that. And Mhyrra wasn't drunk. I took a shot. 

And I almost threw up.

"Oh, this... this is really awful."

Mhyrra laughed at me, and I joined in. And swear her eyes shone. 

When we caught our breaths, our foreheads touched. 

Oh, gods, was it okay if I kissed her? I wanted it so much. 

She reached my nose with hers. I held my breath still. What game was she playing? I left the bottle on the floor. And I closed my eyes. 

"Deka..." she murmured before kissing me. 

And it was better from all I could've imagined. I kissed her back. Delicately. An immature fear in the back of my head warned me her lips, and she might disappear. 

She cupped my face between her hands and I played with her hair. 

Gods, this was real. How much had I dreamed of this? I do not know. But knowing this wasn't a dream was intoxicating, and it felt so good. 

Our kiss was getting more intense and I opened my mouth so she could insert her tongue. I had done this before, but the lack of sentiment I had given it in the past gave it little importance. An overwhelming feeling of something I couldn't describe controlled me whole.

I lifted Mhyrra, carrying her by her bottom and put her on her back on the bed.

She ended the kiss biting my lip. I smiled and trailed down her cheekbone, then her neck and her cleavage. I wanted to explore every inch of her heavenly skin. 

She took my face back to her lips and kissed it eagerly. My hands were on her stomach and outer thighs. I could not believe this was her. 

I sat on the bed myself self with Mhyrra sitting on my lap. She bit my ear and I laughed softly against her shoulder.

I stared at her eyes and she blushed. Never in a million years, Mhyrra would've blushed. And it was paralyzingly.

I buried my face in her chest as she played with my hair. Her skin was so soft and my hands were trembling and my spine shaking with desire. 

"You can do whatever You want with me." She whispered. 

Gods I was getting wet.

"We'll be having fun then..." I responded, not even recognizing my voice.

I laid her on the bed and played with her breasts, sucking at her nipples while her breathing started to get heavier. I kissed and bit delicately the valley in her chest and went down, leaving a trail of saliva on her abdomen and uneven stomach, my hands not leaving her chest. 

I pulled her legs over my shoulders, leaving my face right in front of her sex. With my mouth, I took off her shorts and left her exposed.

Mhyrra shivered and I couldn't be happier.

Using my thumb, I rubbed around her folds, burying my fingers in her dark curls. She moaned softly in expectation. I pressed my face onto her, getting her juices all over me instantly. She tasted so good. 

My tongue went up from her entrance to her clit, making her moan each time I did it. 

"Stop teasing." she urged.

"Everything I want, you said." I reminded her.

I kept teasing her, an act of sweet revenge for the unrequited love that festered in me for all these years. For the delicate touches that meant nothing. For the times she kissed Tasia in front of me. This was me getting back at her. And I adored it. I was lustful. And quite honestly, I didn't care about the consequences of this affiliation.

Her moans and the way she said my name was driving me crazy.

"Please..." she begged.

Lifting my head from her divine weapon, she cried and I asked:

"What is it? Not enough?"

"Wreck me." She managed to breathe out.

The satisfaction that rumbled down my spine was absolutely indescribable. 

I sucked on her clit. Over and over. And every time she cried out. Begging, pleading for more.

I don't know how I managed not to touch my self. Maybe because my hands were occupied.

One trailing up and down her left thigh and the other teasing her entrance, hesitantly. But the pleasure I felt between my legs was intense and almost as real as if I were being stimulated. 

She pulled my short hair, pushing me towards her sex.

"Fuck. Fuck." she moaned as my finger entered her.

While my fingers fucked her, I kept licking, and sucking, my pace becoming faster and faster. 

Mhyrra started grinding her hips, screaming my name. 

"I'm cumming! Fuck, Deka, I'm almost there." 

I smirked, and with one final move, Mhyrra came undone.

She trembled while moaning and fell on the bed.

I kissed her thighs and laid next to her, pecking her skin with my lips. 

She was breathing heavily and she was smiling.

"What?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, nothing. But thank you. I feel better now."

And she grabbed my hand. 

"You know, I think someone didn't finish."

"Oh really?" I smiled.

And before I could do nothing she kissed me. We were in for a long night, that I hoped would be eternal. And as we moaned together, I only thought of us, and our mingling limbs. And nothing else mattered.


End file.
